Kategorie Diskussion:Bild fehlt
Diese Kategorie ist sinnlos, es kommen fast alle Artikel in diese Kategorie rein und deshalb können manche Leute mit dem Artikel ihre Bearbeitungszahl natürlich hochbringen, warum macht man sich eigentlich nicht eher an die arbeit Artikel ohne Bilder mit Bildern zu versehen? Gtaspieler (Diskussion) 21:09, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Warum machst du's nicht? (Anstatt deine Bearbeitungszahl mit der Bearbeitung dieser Diskussion hochzubringenDatei:Trollface.png) Cougar (Diskussion) 21:29, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::-_- Versuch bitte nicht lustig zu sein und außerdem kann ich das nicht weil ich verdammt noch mal keinen pc habe Gtaspieler (Diskussion) 21:49, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::1. Finde ich deine Anschuldigungen lächerlich, dass zeigt nur deine Ablehnung o.ä. mir gegenüber 2. Die Anschuldig dass ich das nur für Auszeichnungen mache ist genauso lächerlich wie die Anwesenheit von manch anderen in diesem Wiki, ich mache das aus organisatirischen Gründen und andere Leute haben ihr auch so ihre mysteriösen Bearbeitungsmethoden. ::Zum eigentlichen Thema: :: Weil diese Kategorie in einigen WIkis vorhanden ist und benötigt wird. ::Mike (Diskussion) 22:01, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wenn die Kategorie benötigt wird, warum hat sich vorher keiner dafür interessiert? Gtaspieler (Diskussion) 22:08, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Es hat nicht nur ein mangeldes Interesse für diese Kategorie sondern auch in anderen Bereichen^^ Mike (Diskussion) 22:10, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Ergänzung: Ich sprach von benötigt nicht von dringend benötigt ;-) So besser? Gtaspieler (Diskussion) 22:16, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Ich behaupte auch, dass diese Kategorie sinnlos ist, weniger, weil sie dazu anregt, alle möglichen Artikel hier einzuordnen (keine Anspielung gegen Mike, allgemein gemeint), sondern weil sie Unübersichtlichkeit schafft. Die Kategorien dienen meiner Meinung nach der Übersichtlichkeit und sollen außerdem die Suche nach bestimmten Artikeln erleichtern. Dies tut die Kategorie "Bild fehlt" nicht, denn es dürfte kaum von globalem Interesse sein, ob zu der Mission "Der Kurier" in VC oder zu "Tagging up Turf" in SA ein Bild vorhanden ist, oder nicht. : Und es gibt ohnehin schon jede Menge Kategorien, da ist die Frage, ob wir unbedingt noch eine mit der wahrhaft sinnvollen Bezeichnung "Bild fehlt" benötigen. Peter (Diskussion) 09:05, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde diese Kategorie auch völlig sinnlos, wenn man sieht, dass ein Bild fehlt, kann man ja auch selbst eines hinzufügen. Noch sinnloser ist jedoch die Kategorie Stubs. Denn um zu wissen, dass dem Artikel eine Information fehlt, muss man diese ja selber kennen. Warum kann man sie dann nicht gleich hinzufügen? Des weiteren verstehe ich nicht, dass manche Leute die Kategorie "In Bearbeitung" für minimale Veränderungen benutzen, z.B. um nur eine Kategorie zum Artikel hinzuzufügen. Das Hinzufügen einer Kategorie erfordert doch nicht die Vorlage "In Bearbeitung". Feststeht, um mal zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen, dass ich diese Kategorie nicht gerade nützlich finde. Ich will hier niemanden anfeinden und ich habe auch kein Problem mit Mike oder anderen Usern. Bitte kriegt meine Meinung nicht gleich in den falschen Hals. Ich denke halt, dass diese Kategorie hier unnötig ist und manche User nur dazu anstiften wird, Kategorien zu "sammeln". GTA-Jeffrey (Diskussion) 09:57, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde diese Kategorie nützlich. Ist gibt hier wirklich viele Artikel, denen ein Bild gut stehen würde. Der Grund, dass der Autor das nicht gleich slbst einfügt, ist vielleicht dieser, dass er keine Möglichkeit dazu hat, z.B. wenn er das Spiel garnicht besitzt. Stubs sind genauso notwendig. Es ist doch der Sinn eines Wiki, dass jeder auch mit wenigen Informationen einen Anfang machen kann und die ganzen anderen Autoren, diesen Artikel dann erweitern und verbessern. Colis (Diskussion) 10:45, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ok Colis, diese Kategorie hier finde ich jetzt auch nicht ganz schlecht, aber eben auch nicht ganz sinnvoll. :D Wofür mir jedoch jegliches Verständnis fehlt, ist die Kategorie Stubs. Um sicher behaupten zu können, dass dem Artikel eine bestimmte Information fehlt, MUSST du doch von dieser Information wissen. Warum kann man sie dann nicht gleich ergänzen? GTA-Jeffrey (Diskussion) 12:28, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC)# Weil es ihm zu aufwändig ist? Glaub mir, Stubs sind eine Standard-Funktion eines jeden Wikia und sind bei einer Gründung eines solchen automatisch da. Also diese Vorlagen und Kategorien dafür. Die Wikia-Leute, werden sich was dabei gedacht haben. Colis (Diskussion) 14:35, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Stubs sind okay, denn wenn du z.B. einen Artikel für eine Person erstellst, und nur Kleider- und Schuhgröße weißt, kannst du anderen damit mitteilen, dass sie gefälligst den Rest ergänzen sollen. : Aber die Bild-fehlt-Kategorie um die es hier eigentlich geht ist nur horrender Blödsinn, weil einfach mal nicht jede gottverdammte Straße aus GTA 2 und nicht jede gottverdammte Meeresmöwe aus GTA IV ihr eigenes Bild braucht. Peter (Diskussion) 18:13, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Und noch mehr Wasser auf die Mühlen meiner Argumentation, diese dämliche Kategorie zu löschen - das Theater um John und Jim aus dem sanandreanischen Polizeifunk! Meine Hacke . . . entweder ganz oder gar nicht - und für meine Begriffe am besten GAR NICHT! Peter (Diskussion) 18:35, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Ich weiß mittlerweile auch nicht mehr, ob ein Artikel, von dem aktuell keine BIld existiert in diese Kat kommt oder nicht :D Mike (Diskussion) 20:41, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich halte diese Kategorie für sehr nützlich - zumindest solange sie anständig benutzt wird. Klar braucht nicht jeder Artikel unbedingt ein Bild, aber viele könnten eins gebrauchen. (Die Kategorie heißt ja auch nich' Artikel ohne Bilder sondern Bild fehlt. :: Und warum man nicht gleich ein Bild einfügt, anstelle erst dem Artikel in diese Kategorie einordnet; Keine Lust, keine Zeit, keine Möglichkeit - viele haben die Spiele nur für 'ne Zocke und Bilder vom Fernseher abzuphotographieren ist bekanntlich eher suboptimal. Cougar (Diskussion) 21:39, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::: Definiere bitte den Unterschied zwischen "ohne Bild" und "Bild fehlt" Peter (Diskussion) 11:16, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::: "Ohne Bild" -> Der Artikel hat kein Bild "Bild fehlt" -> Der Artikel hat kein Bild, könnte aber eines gebrauchen. --Colis (Diskussion) 14:10, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC)